Ivystar's Destiny
by Freakwithnoname
Summary: Ivykit has a destiny, saving all the Clans is her destiny, but she cannot do it alone, gathering cats from other Clans is the answer, but which ones is she supposed to gather? -Next Chapter updated Monday-
1. Prologue: The Four Cats

PROLOGUE  
A large blue-gray she-cat entered the clearing, her blue eyes glowing in the light, a huge, light brown tabby tom followed after her a black-and-white tom padded in with a small battered black tom  
"Greetings," the blue-gray she-cat mewed, her icy blue eyes flashing.  
"Our choices here depend on the Clans' safety," the black-and-white tom mewed, "we must choose wisely."  
The black tom snickered. "That's just like you, Tallstar, thinking of others, right?"  
Tallstar let out a hiss and the light brown tabby tom mewed, "Enough Nightstar! We have enough mouse-brained Clan cats down there, we don't need more!"  
"We have matters to discuss," the blue-gray she-cat agreed.  
"Bluestar," Nightstar broke in, "you will go first?"  
She nodded and flicked her tail towards a pool of water in the middle of the clearing and a silver-and-white tabby she-cat came onto the pool.  
Tallstar nodded and Nightstar shrugged but the light brown tabby tom sat silently.  
Bluestar looked at him questioningly. "Crookedstar, would you like to go next?"  
He nodded and almost instantly a white she-cat appeared.  
"Wonderful," Nightstar purred with a flick of his tail. "My turn," as soon as he spoke a mottled brown-and-ginger tom appeared.  
No one said anything as Tallstar made a ginger tom with white paws appear.  
"Has everyone chosen?" an orange-and-brown she-cat entered, her tail flicking.  
"Yes Spottedleaf," Bluestar mewed, dipping her head to her former medicine cat.  
The old medicine cat let out a purr. "Perfect. Now we shall wait for the prophecy to unfold and the cats to know their destinies." She turned around and walked away, fading into the dark forest.  
Bluestar, Nightstar, Tallstar and Crookedstar padded away from the pool, leaving everything silent except for the rustling of the leaves.


	2. Chapter 1: Mentors

**CHAPTER 1**

Dovekit looked at me with frightened eyes, her whole body shaking with fear as Blossompaw pounced on her, Briarpaw pouncing on me I began squealing.

"Would you leave the kits alone?" Bumblepaw asked, rolling his eyes.

The clearing was loud with activity as Blossompaw and Briarpaw were called by their mentors-Thornclaw and Hazeltail-to going hunting and they raced away, leaving me and my sister gasping for air.

Birchfall came trotted by, giving us a warning look he met his border patrol by the entrance of camp and Bumblepaw raced to go join them.

When they'd left camp I felt Dovekit quiver beside me.

I turned around to look at her. "What's wrong?"

Dovekit was definitely smaller than me but we were barley a moon and I couldn't help feel older. Besides, Leaf-bare was on its way and this was our first time out of the nursery.

"J-just a little hot out here for Leaf-bare approaching," Dovekit replied with a shrug. "Come on; lets go explore!" She trotted to a den that was near the sunning rock and I followed.

I walked in and looked around to spot a very small dusky brown she-cat and a plump tabby.

The tom's eyes flickered open and he let out a purr, "Mousefur, Dovekit and Ivykit have come to hear a story."

The she-cat, Mousefur, looked at us and sat up. "What kind of story are you looking to hear?" she asked with an inpatient flick of her tail.

Without thinking I bellowed a roar and then jumped up and down. "LionClan!"

Dovekit copied and then laid down, getting settled ready to be told a story about LionClan and their old ways.

"Well LionClan was like us in many ways, altough their main goal was to protect each other, not worrying too much about the other Clans until Leaf-bare struck hard! Causing TigerClan to want more land to hunt on so they attacked LionClan, but they were strong and prepared and fought back TigerClan, instead LionClan brought home the victory," Mousefur mewed her voice full of excitement.

Dovekit let out a gasp. "Was all of TigerClan dead?"

Mousefur gave my sister a startled look. "StarClan no! The Clans, even back then, do not kill to win."

"Dovekit! Ivykit!" our mother, Whitewing, yowled.

"Thanks for the story Mousefur!" Ivykit called as she raced out of the elders den and to her mother.

"Come on," Whitewing mewed and led us to the nursery.

"I don't wanna goto the nursery," I whinned.

Whitewing ignored me and brought me there anyways and as she and Dovekit settled down I laid near the entrance of the nursery and watched Brackenfur sit in the middle of camp, guarding the camp as the moon rose.

He sat there for a for long and I couldn't take it anymore so I moved to Whitewing's nest and closed my eyes, slipping into a warm, blissful sleep.

My eyes flickered open and I glanced at Whitewing who was still sound asleep, as well as Dovekit. I quickly stood up and padded across the nursery to the entrance where I looked outside to see the sun rising and Brambleclaw sending Dustpelt, Thornclaw, Briarpaw and Cinderheart on the dawn patrol, as they exited Mousewhisker and Bumblepaw entered, the apprentice carrying a squirrel and a blackbird. Mousewhisker carried a starling and two mice.

I quickly slipped out of the nursery and met Bumblepaw. He looked at me with surprise, mewing, "Aren't you supposed to be with your mother?"

"Well..." I shrugged. "I hate it in there! Its too crowded and stuffy," I replied, my eyes flicking around from Firestar who was sharing a piece of prey with Sandstorm to Hazeltail and Blossompaw who were practicing moves at the edge of camp.

Bumblepaw snickered. "Dovekit didn't come with you?" He glanced at the nursery.

Ivykit shook her head. "No. She was asleep with Whitewing..."

Brambleclaw padded towards us, giving me a look he turned to Bumblepaw. "Firestar requests you." When he'd walked away the deputy turned to me. "Come with me."

I nodded and followed him to a bigger den where it smelled of herbs and cats.

"Jayfeather," Brambleclaw mewed as he entered, "I need you to watch Ivykit until her mother wakes."

A gray tabby tom exited the back part of the den and glared at him. "I am not watching a bunch of kits!" he snapped.

Brambleclaw glared back at him even though he knew Jayfeather couldn't see him. "I am your deputy and what I say you do." Without waiting for a reply he left the messy den.

Herbs were scattered everywhere and there were newly picked herbs on the floor sorted into piles plus moss was all over the floor.

"So I'm stuck with you," Jayfeather suddenly mewed, breaking my thoughts.

I felt a little awkward and offended at the medicine cat. "And I'm stuck with a grumpy old cat!" I retorted.

"Typical kits," Jayfeather mumbled to himself, putting the herbs on the floor onto a small shelf carved into the wall.

The ceiling was higher than I expected and I shivered as I saw mouse bones in the corner of the den.

Whitewing entered, her eyes full of concern. "Ivykit!" she practically screamed and she walked to me, licking my ears. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Stop mom," I growled and pushed her away. "I'm not such a kit anymore!"

"You're only a moon old darling!" Whitewing mewed with a look of anger."From now one you do not leave the nursery unless someone is going to watch you."

Jayfeather snickered. "Just because I cannot see does not mean I can't watch her," he retorted turning around and walking past her with some good smelling leaves in his jaws.

A loud yowl made Whitewing whip around and quickly walk out of the den and I followed her, excitement bubbling in my stomach.

Brightheart sat in the clearing with Foxleap and Spiderleg. They were leading two cats in camp, the Clan glaring at the cats. One cat was very pale gray-and-white she-cat and the other was a light brown tabby she-cat. And they smelt _terrible!_

"Gorsetail, Sedgewhisker, what're you doing on my territory?" Firestar asked calmly, looking at the cats with curiosity, his emerald eyes only showing friendship.

_They're WindClan_, I thought with a nod, knowing that Firestar shared a tight bond with the WindClan leader, Onestar.

Sedgewhisker faced him with confidence, her tail flicking slowly. "Onestar sent us, he said he needed your help, though he didn't tell us with what it was something urgent to ask for help," she mewed, truth shining in her eyes.

"Could it possibly be an attack?" Firestar asked with a tilt of her head.

Gorsetail let out a growl. "Just collect some warriors and lets go! I'm not wasting time with these stupid fur-balls!"

Firestar didn't reply as he flicked his tail at Brambleclaw. "Come with me. Sorreltail you too." The leader turned to Graystripe, mewing at him, "Watch the camp. I'm putting my faith in you." Then he trotted out of camp, following the WindClan warriors.

The long-haired gray tom nodded at him as he left and then turned to the Clan. "Back to your duties! Leafpool I want you, Toadstep and Millie to go on a border patrol, preferably ShadowClan's border."

Leafpool nodded and gathered her patrol, then padded out of the camp quickly, not staying around for anyone else to tell her otherwise.

"Whitewing." Graystripe turned towards my mother. "Are you up for a little bit of hunting with Hazeltail and Blossompaw? Lionblaze can watch your kits."

She nodded and then walked over to her patrol, padding out of camp at Graystripe's orders.

Lionblaze looked down at us, his eyes flashing. "So I'm stuck kit-setting huh?" He looked at Dovekit who was suddenly beside me.

"We aren't that bad," Dovekit replied with a grin. "I think you're pretty great!"

I rolled my eyes. _It's just like you to get a mentor like that because you were licking his pelt,_ I thought with dismay. _You think I can't talk myself higher on the list?_ As I thought this as Brackenfur entered the clearing with a squirrel.

"Brackenfur!" I purred and trotted over to him. "That looks like a plump, juicy, yummy looking squirrel."

He nodded at me. "Thanks Ivykit! I'm sure one day you'll catch one twice as good," he speculated.

"I can't wait to be an apprentice!" I beamed at his statement but didn't say anything about it.

"You'll get a great mentor." He nodded as he watched Brightheart cross the clearing to him.

The she-cat flicked her ginger tail at her brother. "You missed WindClan's pleas to come here and beg for Firestar's help."

I quickly padded away, not willing to listen to their uninteresting conversation. I searched for Dovekit and found her watching Lionblaze practice battle moves with Briarpaw. Lionblaze is a good fighter! Maybe if I could find someone more ambitious... My eyes wandered across the clearing, landing on Dustpelt who was growling at Icecloud about a thorn in his nest.

_Perfect!_ I thought with a grin on my face. How to win him- My thoughts were cut off by Jayfeather's familiar voice: "You're young, no need to try to pick your mentor out already."

I swallowed. "How'd you know I was trying to pick out my mentor already?" I asked with a certain question in my mind.

"I-I, um, it-it was.. Y-you.." Jayfeather stammered. "G-good guess?" he muttered.

_At least speak words, mouse-brain!_ I growled silently. "Oh, right."

The medicine cat let out a growl. "I'm not a mouse-brain! Learn some manners Ivykit." He stomped away.

I watched him with surprise and Firestar entered the silent camp, Brambleclaw and Sorreltail padding in after.

"What happened?" Graystripe asked, padding up to his friend, noticing the new scratch going down his pelt.

Firestar growled, "ShadowClan was waiting at their camp, ready to attack." His voice rose, "WindClan had no idea, as surprised as I was when they'd attacked. Brambleclaw, Sorreltail and I barley managed to escape without any real wounds."

"You left WindClan to fight off ShadowClan alone?" Cloudpelt asked, looking at his leader with a disproving gaze.

He gave his kin a glare. "I will forget about today if the rest of you do too." He walked to his den and everyone glared after him, turning on their leader's decisions.


	3. Chapter 2: Birchfall

**CHAPTER 2**

_Blossompaw looked excited as she left_ camp, following her brother and sister to do their warrior assignments.

Four moons had passed by since Firestar went to WindClan camp and was ambushed by ShadowClan, leaving the Clan to fight for themselves, Firestar announced what had happened and his Clan hated his choices and turned their back on him in that situation.

I walked towards Brambleclaw who sat in the sun, enjoy the rays of it, only a few days left until Leaf-bare was finally here.

The deputy opened one eyes and purred at me, "Come to ask more questions?"

She shooked her head. "What is a warrior assignment? What do you do?"

"You simply prove you can be a warrior, let alone an apprentice. You fail then you must repeat you training," Brambleclaw expained. "You pass, you get a warrior name and everyone respects you..."

I watched Jayfeather talking to Dustpelt, the medicine cat getting frustrated he began to move Dustpelt out of the spot and the senior warrior stomped out of camp. I'd heard the stories of Jayfeather wanting to be a warrior but his blindness caused him to be the thing he feared most, a medicine cat.

Suddenly, Bumblepaw raced in camp, happiness shining in his eyes as he set down a huge squirrel, Mousewhisker trotted in after and immedeatly went to Firestar.

Bumblepaw's sisters bursted in, Briarpaw carrying a blackbird and Blossompaw carrying a starling and a mouse.

Hazeltail and Thornclaw calmly entered, walking to the leader they said some and then Firestar let out a yowl, jumping on the Highrock he called out, "Those of you that can catch your own prey, join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Purdy stuck his head out of the elders den and Mousefur stuck her head out, watching and waiting while my mother began licking my pelt quickly, my sister appearing behind her, cleaned and shiny. Poppyfrost was led out of the nursery by Ferncloud and Daisy and Jayfeather sat beside his den, mixing some herb with another.

"Briarpaw, Blossompaw and Bumblepaw have passed their warrior assignments and are ready to become warriors," he announced, looking at the apprentices. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." Firestar was looking down at them with pride. "Blossompaw, Bumblepaw, Briarpaw do you do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Blossompaw raised her head high as she mewed with confidence, "I do."

"I do," Bumblepaw mewed, louder than his sister and prouder than the little she-cat.

"I do," Briarpaw prured with excitment.

Firestar spoke up, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Bumblepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bumbleflight. Briarpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Briarlight. Blossompaw, from this moment on you will be known as Blossomfall. We welcome you as a full warriors of ThunderClan." Firestar's eyes flashed.

"Blossomfall! Briarlight! Bumbleflight!" the Clan cheered.

"Tonight these new warriors will sit vigil!" Friestar jumped from the rock and quickly walked into his den, ignoring that it was dusk and the sun wouldn't fall for a few more hours.

They walked to the middle of camp and I pushed past Whitewing and walked to the nursery, entering the old musty thing.

I flopped into my nest, my heart thumping. I can't wait until I become apprenticed! Then I can show the Clan my skills. I will kick Bumbleflight off the list! I thought as I drifted into a dark dream.

Something invisible was chasing me and I was running beside Dovekit, though she looked much bigger. We continued running, our paws thumping against the ground it began snowing and we pushed harder until whatever it was got Dovekit! Then they got me too!

"Ivykit wake up!" Whitewing growled.

My eyes flickered open and I realized I'd fallen out of the nest and was laying on the ground. I was way too big for that nest. I needed to mvoe to the apprentices den, like right now while I still could.

Jayfeather entered the den. "Poppyfrost, how're you doing? Coughes? Heavy breathing? Stomach ache?"

Poppyfrost's eyes flickered open. "I'm fine, Jayfeather. Really, I promise."

I pushed past Jayfeather and into the clearing where the sun was already high in the sky and Brambleclaw was talking to Firestar beneath the Highrock, nodding in the direction of the nursery.

Whitewing let Dovekit out of the nursery she looked at the leader. "I'll be right back," she mewed to us and trotted towards them.

"She's discussing who are mentors will be with Firestar!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

Dovekit squealed with me. "I hope I get Lionblaze! He's fast and strong and smart and, I heard, that he even knows how to swim!"

I hadn't thought about my quest to find the perfect mentor and I knew it was too late, but I knew Firestar had someone great in mid for me. Maybe himself, or Dustpelt!

Our mother padded back to us and purred. "Your apprentice ceremony is tomorrow at sunhigh!"

I felt myself bubble with excitment, my heart pounding I watched Firestar summon Lionblaze and I knew Dovekit got her wish. But who is my mentor? I asked myself as Firestar didn't summon anyone else to talk with him.

Lifting my head high I acted like a formal apprentice already, my eyes watering with the effort I sat down and studied the fresh-kill pile, glancing at Firestar with a questioning glance.

"What're you doing?" Graystripe asked as he padded up to me, flicking his whisker with amusement.

"Hush!" I growled. "I'm trying to see who Firestar calls up to be my mentor! So far it seems as if nobody is going to be my mentor," my voice was failing with disappointment with every word.

"That means he or Brambleclaw are your mentor, Ivykit," Graystripe purred.

I watched him snatch up a mouse and trot to Millie.

Mousewhisker walked up to me. "Hi Ivykit!" he mewed, watching me.

"Oh, right. Hi!" I squeaked and turned to him, his gray-and-white pelt blowing in the breeze.

"I can't believe Bumbleflight is already a warrior. It's already been six moons of training," Mousewhisker sighed, shaking his head. "I'm so proud of him."

"He'll be a wonderful warrior!" I replied and then tilted my head. "He's your first apprentice?"

He nodded. "Yes, actually. Spinderleg taught me well and I think everyone forgot I was a rouge once."

I turned to the entrance of camp and watched Firestar lead Bumbleflight, Sandstorm and Birchfall out of the camp.

I can't imagine what its like to not know your father and to be made fun of by everyone just because you were a rouge once when you couldn't control what happened. He must've had to try so hard to be excepted by this Clan, I thought with dismay as the warrior walked to Brambleclaw, talking to him about a hunting patrol.

The next morning was warm and sunning, surprisingly since it was so close to Leaf-bare I couldn't believe the sunlight pouring down on my back as Whitewing gently licked my pelt clean, getting ready for my apprentice ceremony. Birchfall sat at the entrance of the nursery, watching as Firestar called the Clan meeting.

"Its time," my father mewed, leading us out of the nursery I looked at all the cats that were smiling and waving at us.

"Ivykit and Dovekit, step forward," Firestar mewed gently, watching us with amusement.

We stepped forward, away from our parents and away from the cats that knew what was about to happen.

"Dovekit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dovepaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze. I hope Lionblaze will pass down all he knows on to you," Firestar mewed with a nod at Lionblaze who stepped forward. "Lionblaze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Ashfur, and you have shown yourself to be strong and loyal. You will be the mentor of Dovepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

My sister and Lionblaze touched noses and then walked back into the crowd, sitting down and waiting for it to be my turn.

"Ivykit, from this day on until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Ivypaw. Your mentor will be Brambleclaw. I hope Brambleclaw will pass down all he knows on to you." Firestar looked at his deputy as he stepped forward, standing beside me. "Brambleclaw, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from me, and you have shown yourself to be full of courage and loyal. You will be the mentor of Ivypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her," Firestar finished with a nod.

I reached forward, touching noses with my mentor he mewed quietly, "I will be a good mentor, I promise."

"And I promise to try my hardest," I promised and then pulled away, walking into the crowd of cats with him.

"Dovepaw! Ivypaw! Dovepaw! Ivypaw!" the Clan cried.

They're finally cheering for me, I thought with a grin to myself, watching Dovepaw.

"What're we doing first?" I asked Brambleclaw who looked down at me.

"Exploring the territory," he replied with a wink then he walked towards the entrance of camp and I followed.

We exited the camp and continued to walk forward, Brambleclaw not saying a word as we trotted on a dirt path and thats when the lake came into view.

"Wow," I gasped, pausing to take it all in, the sun was shining down onto the surface of the lake and it was gleaming.

"Brambleclaw! There you are!" Lionblaze gasped, trotting up to us with Dovepaw following. "Mind showing the apprentices the same thing at the same time?"

"Sorry Lionblaze," he mewed with a purr. "I want to get through the whole territory today, so yes, come on!" He led Lionblaze, Dovepaw and I towards the lake where it began to get mushy and it was hard to walk until we reahced a large tree.

"This is called the Ancient Oak!" Lionblaze mewed. "It is one of the oldest trees here."

Brambleclaw nodded in agreement. "Come, we have much to see." Then he continued to walk.

We quickly raced beside the lake, careful not to get stuck in the mushiness we practially jumped around like rabbits until I smelled something like rotting crow-food.

"Everyone smells that?" Brambleclaw asked with a spark in his eye. "That's ShadowClan!"

Dovepaw blinked up at him. "Tawnypelt lives there!" she squealed with a relaxed sigh.

Brambleclaw didn't reply but Lionblaze growled something in Dovepaw's ear and she didn't speak as we walked beside the border.

"Brambleclaw," mewed a relaxed and placid voice. "Can I help you?"

He turned to the dark ginger she-cat and snickered. "Russetfur, good to see you looking so healthy!" The deputy flicked his tail with a pleased smile. "Just showing my apprentice around, don't worry."

The she-cat, Russetfur, looked cheerful as she replied, "Glad you finally got another apprentice."

I'd heard a lot about Russetfur. She was a kittypet and a rouge, known as Red but then, she and Boulder asked to join ShadowClan and Cedarstar accepted them and Russetfur became who she is now: a pleasent, funny, wonderful, smart she-cat, at least that was all I knew about the ShadowClan deputy.

Before Brambleclaw could reply a cross voice called out, "Why're you talking to him?"

"Shut it Ratscar," Russetfur hissed and then turned back to Brambleclaw. "I have to go now. See you at the Gathering!" she called and then raced to the tom and they walked away.

"Alright..." Lionblaze mewed. "Lets continue the tour, shall we?"

When we'd reached camp the sun was going down and my paws hurt so much that I thought they would fall off.

"You two must be hungry," Brambleclaw mewed, turning to us. "Go get something to eat."

Dovepaw's eyes widdened and we both raced to the fresh-kill pile were prey was stacked on top of each other, it was a rather large pile.

All the good prey is in the inside, I thought, recalling Birchfall's words and I began digging through the pile, finally finding a perfect, plump, juicy mouse and I grabbed it and then sat down near the edge of camp and Dovepaw joined me with a small yet delicious looking shrew.

"Today's training was marvellous," I purred as I took a large bite of the mouse, noticing how hungry I was now.

Dovepaw nodded with shining eyes. "I can't wait for battle training!" She took several more bites of her shrew.

I'd finished my mouse and stood up, heading towards the apprentices den with a sinking feeling, I turned to Dovepaw. "Coming?"

She nodded and stood up, trotting past me she entered the den and by the time I was in the den she was fast asleep and I curled up in the next beside her, drifting into an easy sleep.

"Ivypaw, Ivypaw wake up!" I heard Brambleclaw growled and my eyes flickered open, Dovepaw was still asleep beside me.

"What do you what?" I grumbled as I stumbled out of my nest and into the still dark clearing.

My mentor rolled his eyes. "Its almost dawn and we're due for the dawn patrol, right now."

I was fully awake now. "With who?"

"With Toadstep and Thornclaw.. You promised me you'd go," he mewed with a hint of a whine in his voice.

She nodded. "Right, right. What border again?"

"WindClan's. So it kind of a far walk but at least you'll be here intime for Firestar's morning announcements!" he purred and led the way to the two toms who gave me a dirty look.

We quickly padded out of camp and I could already see the hills that we owned, almost marking the border with WindClan.

Breaking into a run Brambleclaw led me to the hill and we struggled to climb up it, my legs sore by the time we reahced the top and then I rolled down, my face filled with dirt and bushes.

I shook my pelt and raced to catch up with Brambleclaw and when we'd reached the WindClan border the sun was higher than it was before and I knew Firestar would be sending cats out for hunting and border patrols.

"May I goto the ShadowClan border?" I asked as I watched a squirrel head in that direction. "I want to hunt."

Brambleclaw shook his head. "After we're done.." Then he continued walking and I followed behind him.

The WindClan border was, truthfully, empty and boring and small. Nothing moved and it was only like eight or nine foxes long.

"All done!" Brambleclaw announced and looked at Toadstep and Thornclaw. "You go back to camp, get yourself something to eat. Tell Firestar that Ivypaw and I are going for a walk."

They nodded and raced off, disappearing in the forest.

My mentor padded quickly along the water, walking to the ShadowClan border. "Ivypaw," he mewed, "why are you so satisfied with me being your mentor?"

"Your Brambleclaw! Anyone would be honored to have the deputy as their mentor..." I looked at him with worry.

We passed the Ancient Oak when he replies, "Tigerstar is my father. Isn't that like: He's going to be all evil and I don't want to be at him?"

She shook her head. "No! I am honored to be your apprentice Brambleclaw."

He nodded and stopped, inches from the ShadowCaln border. "I'm going to hunt over there. You stay here and hunt." Then he trotted into the trees and I couldn't smell him anymore.

I heard laughing and turned to see a dark brown tabby tom, a ginger tom and a mottled brown-and-ginger tom. They were crossing into ThunderClan territory.

"Hey!" I yowled and raced to them, glaring. "Get off ThunderClan territory, ShadowClan!" I growled.

"Who's going to make us?" the dark brown tabby asked, grinning with amusement.

"I will!" I spat, lashing out and whacking him across the face and thats when a tortoiseshell she-cat padded through the trees of ThunderClan with a freshly killed squirrel.

"Got it!" she mewed and looked at me.

Instantly I knew who it was. Tawnypelt! My heart pounded and the ginger tom hit me across the face, sending me flying I stood up and tackled my mentor's sister, peeling the prey away from her I stepped back and covered the prey up with my body.

"That's an apprentice!" Tawnypelt snickered and I felt claws through my pelt.

They're attacking me! I'm going to die! I felt myself start to scream, "Help me!" But I was pretty sure Brambleclaw wasn't near me at all.

"ShadowClan is better than ThunderClan!" one of them mewed with a chuckle after and they all began to slice their claws through me pelt and I burned, my eyes began to water.

"Rowanclaw! Tawnypelt! Tigerheart! Redwillow!" Brambleclaw growled and then the claws stopped and I lifted my head to see Brambleclaw chasing the mottled brown tom away, facing the ginger tom with claws of fury, turning to the tabby he lashed out, hitting him across the face he fleed.

The ginger tom whipped out a paw and Brambleclaw ducked, tripping him he flung the smaller cat across the border and he ran, Tawnypelt now being the only one left.

"B-brambleclaw." She looked at him in surprise and I could see he was badly wounded, a bite wound on his shoulder and good scratches here and there.

"Go, Tawnypelt!" he hissed. "I will hurt you if you make me." He was glaring at her, his eyes full of anger and hatred. "You hurt Ivypaw. I don't know why but you did. I should kill you."

Tawnypelt backed up and fleed across the border, running as fast as she could.

"Ivypaw!" Brambleclaw raced towards me, limping heavily he sniffed me and yowled, "Help me! Someone help me!"

I coughed and blood came up. I wonder what I look like right now?

"Brambleclaw?" Hazeltail padded through the trees and gaped at us as Thornclaw and Brackenfur padded up beside him.

"Help me," he mumbled as he fell to the ground, eyes heavy.

Thornclaw quickly picked me up by the scruff while Hazeltail and Brackenfur helped my mentor stand up and then they limped to camp.

When we'd reached camp everyone stared, looking confused and some concerned for our safety.

Jayfeather raced into the clearing. "Bring them to my den," he commanded and retreated into his den and Thornclaw followed him, still carrying me we suddenly stopped and I opened an eye to see I was in a nest next to Brambleclaw.

Firestar bursted into the den. "What happened?!" he growed, glaring.

"S-shadowClan stealing prey so I saved it.." I mumbled, remembering I still clutched onto the squirrel I handed it up to him and then he took it. "Brambleclaw came to save me..."

The leader blinked at me. "That was mouse-brained! You should've reported it Ivypaw!"

I shooked my head and bit back a rude reply.

"Leave her alone, Firestar!" Jayfeather growled. "You're in my way. Out, out!" Jayfeather shoved his leader out of the den and then began fixing Brambleclaw up.

"I-is Ivypaw going to be okay?" he asked, breathing heavily again as he applied the herbs.

Jayfeather glanced about and stayed silent for a few seconds. "She'll be fine. Out of here by tomorrow, though she'll probably be put on tick duty because of her... Incident."

Brambleclaw let out a big breath. "And I am free to go?"

The medicine cat nodded. "Just that bite I want you to see me about tomorrow," he replied, turning to me he applied some things on my scratches and I flinched.

I heard Brambleclaw leave and I sighed, hurting everywhere.

"You may sleep, Ivypaw," Jayfeather mewed as he put away herbs and I did as he said, curling up and drifting to sleep.

"Wake up you fool!" hissed a she-cat's voice.

"W-who're you?" I asked, wide-eyed and staring at the dark gray she-cat with stars in her fur.

Her eyes rolled and she replied, "I'm Yellowfang. You're Ivypaw. We are in StarClan, yes. Don't worry you aren't dead, yet."

I flinched and nodded. "Alright... So what do you want?"

"You're laying in a nest when you should be out completing your training!" she shouted at me and then began to fade.

Jumping up in my nest I looked around, breathing heavily.

"Don't worry," Jayfeather mewed as he looked up at me. "Just a bad dream."

Ivypaw's heart pounded in her chest and her paws worked at the moss in the nest, wanting to go out and find her mentor to train but to afriad, not wanting to get yelled at by the grumpy medicine cat.

Brambleclaw walked in. "Can she go Jayfeather? I say she can go." He flicked his tail at me. "Come on."

I struggled to my paws and exited the den, following my mentor he turned to me. "Feeling better?"

"Yes!" I purred, stretching my legs. "I could run to the border and back!"

"Well instead, you will be going to the Gathering tonight," he mewed, his eyes shining.

My eyes widdened and I let out a yowl of approval. "I'm so excited!" I squealed with joy. "What is it like-the Gathering I mean?"

Brambleclaw looked at me thoughtfully. "There are lots of cats and there's a giant tree, the Great Oak, and you listen to the news of the other Clans, usually you can already tell whats happened by scratches or bites or a cat limping..." He sighed and then shook his head.

Firestar let out a yowl as he bounded on top of the Highrock. "Gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Jayfeather exited his den and sat down, his ears pricked while Ferncloud and Dasiy sat outside of the nursery, Mousewhisker led Lionblaze, my sister and Cinderheart into the camp.

Dovepaw sat beside me as Firestar mewed, "Tonight, going to the Gathering will be: Brambleclaw, Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, Icecloud, Millie, Graystripe, Bumblestripe, and Squirrelflight."

Spiderleg turned to Dovepaw, eyes shining. "You'd better tell me what happens at the Gathering tonight. I want to know every detail about everything!"

My sister let out a laugh. "I promise I will, Spiderleg." I noticed how their pelts were brushing and my heart sunk in my chest.

"Hey Dovepaw," I purred, "this'll be our first Gathering together!" I shot the black warrior a look and he backed away slowly.

Thornclaw trotted up to me, eyes dark. "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded. "Thanks for helping, Thornclaw! I'll be sure to tell you all about the Gathering, alright?"

"You're welcome Ivypaw." He flicked his tail at me. "I'll wait for you to return!" he called as he padded away.

She watched him and felt Dovepaw nudge her. "I think someone likes someone."

"What?!" I gasped at her. "Never! Thornclaw just saved my life, I can't be grateful?"

Dovepaw laughed. "Okay, okay! Fine. Fair enough..."

"I'm so excited to goto the Gathering!" I squealed with delight and then closed my eyes tight, letting out a sigh.

"Me too! I hope we leave soon. The moon will be coming out..." As she spoke Firestar flicked his tail for the cats chosen for the Gathering to gather and we walked over.

Brambleclaw met up with me and he glanced at me. "Are you feeling okay? If you start to hurt at all you can lean against me," he offered.

"Thanks Brambleclaw. But I'm okay, really." We walked out of camp, following Firestar we began to run and I could feel my leg burning with the effort, my eyes began to water but I pushed the pain to the back of my mind, making sure to show Brambleclaw I was okay and stronger than before.

We'd reached the WindClan border and slowed down, see Onestar and his patrol they looked tired but eager to show that they were okay as well.

I was pushed against a very large pale gray tom as the two Clans formed as one.

"Hi!" I mewed gleefully. "Is this your first Gathering too?"

He shurgged. "No. It isn't the bad if you have someone to hang out with though.." He glanced at Brambleclaw. "I'm Boulderpaw!"

"Ivypaw," I purred and then glanced at Brambleclaw who hadn't even noticed the conversation going on.

We'd reached the Island and I felt my stomach churn at the thought of climbing over the gross log that connected the Island to the Clans.

Squirrelflight pulled me aside and looked down at me. "How's Brambleclaw?"

I glared at her. "He's fine!" I snapped with a lash of my tail. "He doesn't need you to watch over him anymore. He has me and the Clan to worry about!"

She tilted her head. "I see whats happening..." Her eyes rolled. "You don't like him do you?"

"W-what?" I blinked at her. "He's my mentor, Squirrelflight. I-"

"That doesn't mean you can't like him the way I did," she replied with a growled, glaring.

Ivypaw swallowed. "Well I don't like him that way!" Then I pushed past her and jumped infront of Brambleclaw, climbing on top of the log I took out my claws and slowly began to make my way across, feeling Brambleclaw jumped up behind me.

The log was rotten and gross feeling but I ignored it and jumped off on the other side, waiting for my mentor he jumped down beside me and led me through the trees until we entered the clearing.

"Whoa," I breathed, looking around at the empty clearing noticing how we were the first to arrive.

Brambleclaw led me to the front where we sat near a bush, Squirrelflight sitting down little ways away with a gray tabby she-cat from WindClan.

She shot me a look and then laughed, turning back to the she-cat.

WindClan was settled down with ThunderClan when RiverClan crossed over, a unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat leading them through the trees.

"That's Leopardstar," Brambleclaw whispered in my ear and a brown tabby tom went to greet her. "That's Onestar, WindClan's leader."

I nodded and watched the RiverClan cats goto the Clans, settling down with us a large white tom with huge jet-black paws led ShadowClan into the clearing.

"Blackstar," I growled, glaring at him and then gasping when I saw Tawnypelt and the dark brown tabby tom that had attacked me. "How dare they even show their faces here!?"

"Tigerheart," Brambleclaw mummered to me. "Dangerous and ambitious. I remember ripping his ear off."

I watched the tabby sit down beside a WindClan apprentice and noticed his torn ear, it made me giggle and his head turn towards me, pausing his eyes widdened.

Brambleclaw was watching the leaders and I looked at the ground, ashamed of myself to even think about going over to him.

"This Gathering will begin now!" Onestar yowled.

Leopardstar stood up on her branch. "RiverClan is doing well. The fish are swimming and the water voles are running. The twolegs are going away slowly but at least they're leaving." She sat back down and nodded at Blackstar.

"ShadowClan is doing better than ever!" Blackstar shot a glance at Firestar who nodded. "Prey is running and my warriors are ready to fight off anyone who threatens us," he mewed with a lash of his pure white tail.

Firestar quickly stood up. "Isn't it true your warriors stole prey off of my territory and then attacked an apprentice?"

Blackstar swallowed, almost choking on air. "Y-yes. But that prey was ShadowClan's, it was on our territory and my warrior chased it over the border."

ThunderClan's leader scoffed. "But an apprentice, Blackstar? Are you that desperate for prey that you had to attack an apprentice just to recieve it?" He looked down at the Clans, eyes placid.

"She took the prey! Almost got herself killed!" Blackstar snarled, glaring down at me. "And then your deputy had to attack them."

Firestar sat back down, his point rested and Onestar rolled his eyes and stood. "WindClan is healthy and rabbits are running around everywhere, making it easier for us. We have plenty of supplies for the upcoming Leaf-bare." Onestar cleared his throat. "I hope your cats are healing well Firestar." Then he sat, dipping his head to Firestar who stood up once more to announce our news.

"We have three new warriors, Bumblestripe, Briarlight and Blossomfall," he mewed.

"Briarlight! Blossomfall! Bumblestripe!" WindClan, ThunderClan and RiverClan cheered.

"ThunderClan also has two new apprentices: Dovepaw and Ivypaw!" Firestar announced and nodded at me.

"Dovepaw! Ivypaw!" the Clans cried and I lifted my head high, basking in the moment of glory.

"Also, prey is running very well and we will be training for further battles," Firestar purred, giving Blackstar a glance as the ShadowClan leader glared.

"Gather around RiverClan! Time to go!" Leopardstar yowled, gathering her Clan quickly and they scrambled to get across the log.

"C'mon ThunderClan!" Firestar yowled and led most of his warriors to the log, waiting for all the Clans to go past ThunderClan.

"Ivypaw, come here!" A familiar dark tabby pelt was in the bushes and Brambleclaw was already padding away so I slipped into the bushes.

"Tigerheart," I greeted him coldly. "What do you want?"

The warrior twitched his whisker. "I want to say sorry... About attacking you. Blackstar's orders and I didn't want to disobey..." He's head was down.

My eyes burned into his. "Glad your apologizing. But no thank you. You do not deserve my apology and I do not wish to talk to you again." I looked the other way.

"B-but... I want your apology!" Tigerheart sighed. "I want to clear my conscious!"

I growled, "Want! Doesn't mean you can have it!" My tail lashed and the Island fell silent and I thrusted my head through the bushes, seeing that everyone had left the Island and he and I were alone, the Gathering was over.

He snarled, "Come on you stupid kittypet! Just accept it already!" He was glaring at me with pure fury.

My eyes widdened and I tackled him and we rolled out of the bushes and into the clearing. The warrior threw me off and I hit the Great Oak with a great thud.

"I am not a kittypet!" I snarled and whacked him across the face with my claws.

"You're related to Firestar! He's a kittypet," Tigerheart pointed out.

My claws were doing everything for me as I continued to lash out but he dodged every blow. "I will never be a kittypet!"

"Ivypaw stop!" He lunged for me and tackled me, pinning me to the Great Oak he stared into my eyes. "You aren't a kittypet, I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," I mumbled as he got off me and then I turned and raced away, climbing over the log I raced for ThunderClan territory, not stopping until I reached the camp where Squirrelflight was standing, my eyes now locked on to hers.

"Greetings. May we talk now?" she asked with a flash of her green eyes.

"I have nothing to say to you," I spat as I tried to walk past her, only to fail and run into the camp wall.

"But I have enough to say to you!" she replied. "Brambleclaw is mine! You cannot have him!" With every word Squirrelflight hissed I just wanted to claw her ears off and shove them down her throat more!

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my urge. "He's my mentor and nothing more. When I complete my training you can have him." Then I managed to shove past her, passing Cloudtail who watched me with confusion, and into my den where I flopped down in my nest and forced myself to goto sleep.

Brambleclaw leaped up in the air and barley managed to grab the branch he dug him back claws into the branch and pulled himself up, sitting in the tree he looked down at me "And that is how you climb up a branch in a battle so you can leap down on the enemies!"

The sandy hollow was quiet besides Dovepaw and Lionblaze who were training on the other side of the clearing.

"Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!" Longtail jumped in, sniffing the air he walked to him. "Firestar led a patrol to ThunderClan because Mousewhisker found scraps of a bird by the border! I think they're fighting!"

I looked at Longtail. "How would you know if they were fighting?"

His head turned towards me. "Just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't hear!" he spat and turned back to Brambleclaw. "I think you should lead a patrol over there! He only brought Mousewhisker and Graystripe!"

Brambleclaw looked at Lionblaze. "Is Dovepaw ready to fight?"

Lionblaze nodded. "I'll bring Longtail back to camp and met you near the border with Dovepaw!" Then he quickly nudged Longtail towards camp and Brambleclaw and I raced past them to camp.

The forest was a blurr as I raced alongside Brambleclaw, my tail whizzing out behind me and my ear glued to my head. We bursted in camp and everyone looked up at us.

"Firestar might be in danger!" my mentor announced. "Dustpelt, Thornclaw, Brightheart and Birchfall follow me!" Then he raced out of camp, past Lionblaze who joined the patrol as Longtail entered camp.

I could feel Thornclaw lean towards me. "Stay near me and don't take any chances," he whispered and we continued forward and as we came to a river I felt myself push forward, jumping over with Thornclaw and I glanced behind me to see Dovepaw and Lionblaze make it as well.

And then the twoleg path came up and thats when I panicked a little, hoping nothing was in my way I went faster, going ahead of Thornclaw a little I rushed over it and then we were suddenly over the border, the scent markers behind us I could hear the screeching of cats, mostly from Firestar but we stayed up top for a second, staring into the clearing below were Firestar, Mousewhisker and Graystripe took on ShadowClan.

"ThunderClan attack!" Brambleclaw yowled and lunged into the clearing, Birchfall beside him followed by Dustpelt and Brightheart then Thornclaw and I then Lionblaze and Dovepaw.

I landed on a ginger tom that I thought was called Starlingpaw. I dug my claws into his pelt and flung him aside, searching for Thornclaw I spotted him, being attacked by a dark gray tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat.

Quickly I tackeld the she-cat off and ripped at her fur. She screeched and raced away and I turned to Thornclaw who shook of the tom.

"Good job!" he called before a large dark ginger she-cat was leaning over him.

"You're going to wish you hadn't come!" she growled and then pushed Thornclaw towards me and I jumped over him, racing towards the she-cat I remembered it was Russetfur and I jumped on her, biting her shoulder she shook me off but Thornclaw jumped on her and wrestled her to the ground.

A loud yowl made me look up to see Blackstar standing over Firestar, our leader was bleeding from his neck and his body was going through spasms.

ShadowClan's medicine cat, Littlecloud, raced over and held him down. "He's losing a life!" he announced and then Firestar lay still.

The same question burrned in everyones' minds: Was it his last life?

Suddenly Firestar sat up and looked at Blackstar. "This is over. ThunderClan is no longer fighting this battle!" He struggled to his paws and faced Blackstar. "Call it what you want but I'm saving you."

The ThunderClan cats padded out of the camp, everyone was silent and then I caught up with Firestar.

"How many lives do you have left?" I mumbled to him.

"Four," he replied quietly, his tail flicking I could him regret. "I should've never went over there..." His neck would was still bleeding.

I shook my head and fell back besides Thornclaw.

At camp Jayfeather was quickly applying herbs to my pelt while Lionblaze and Dovepaw were whispering little ways away and Jayfeather rushed over to them when he'd finished with me, leaving Brightheart to do everything by herself.

I scooted closer to them and pricked my ear, thought trying to look normal I listened.

"...she heard the fighting at ShadowClan camp and she could see who killed Firestar! It was like she was there!" Lionblaze was saying.

Jayfeather was quiet for a second. "So she's part of the prophecy? That's her power?"

Dovepaw tilted her head, mewing quickly, "I think that why I can hunt so well because I could tell where my prey is..."

So she's a cheater? the thought went across my mind and I blinked a few times. She is in a prophecy with Lionblaze and Jayfeather and they have powers? My heart pounded. Maybe I have a power too!

Suddenly Jayfeather turned to me. "You don't have a power Ivypaw! Stay out of our business!"

I flinched and Dovepaw looked at me, her eyes filled with worry.

"We have to tell her!" Dovepaw blurted and then walked to me, crouching down she began to whisper, "There's this prophecy and Lionblaze, Jayfeather and I are in it. Apparently we all have powers. I can hear, smell and see things that are far away, Lionblaze can't get hurt in battle and Jayfeather can walk into someones' dreams and can read cats minds."

My heart fell. "So that's why you can hunt so well?"

She nodded and swallowed hard, her eyes burning into mine.

I stood. "I-I have to go." Then I rushed to Bramblecaw would was talking to Sandstorm about what had happened at ShadowClan.

"And then Firestar was suddenly on the ground, blood pouring from him neck. He lost a life but don't worry, Brightheart is in there with him," Brambleclaw finished.

Sandstorm raced inside as I mewed, "I don't want to train with Dovepaw anymore. Can is just be you and I?"

The deputy nodded. "Of course! Why don't you get something to eat and then get some rest; I need you tomorrow from some battle training!"

"Of course, Brambleclaw." I dipped my head and padded away towards the fresh-kill pile where Poppyfrost was sitting, her eyes full of pain and her teeth scrunched together.

Searching the pile there was some mice, a squirrel, two starlings and a dove. Quickly I reached for a mouse and snatched it up, looking at Poppyfrost.

"Are you alright?"

She glanced at me, her eyes full of pure pain. "I-I think my kits are coming," she gasped, her claws digging into the ground.

My eyes widdened and I opened my mouth, the mouse falling to the ground. "Jayfeather! Poppyfrost is having her kits!" I screeched.

The medicine cat bursted out of his den, herbs in his mouth as I led Poppyfrost to the nursery and I laid her down as Jayfeather entered followed by Berrynose.

"Poppyfrost you're going to have to push right now. There's already a lot of blood," Jayfeather commanded, setting his paw in the blood he shook it off.

She screamed in pain, her eyes filling up with tears as she began to push and I could see the first kits head.

The kit came out and Jayfeather gave it to Daisy who nipped the sac and it broke. "A she-kit!" she announced and put it next to Poppyfrost's belly where it began to suckle.

"Two more," Jayfeather announced as he set his paw on her stomach. "Push! Push right now!" he growled at her and she screeched as she pushed again, the kit sliding out.

Jayfeather shoved the kit to Daisy again and she nipped the sec, it broke and she licked the kit. "A tom!"

Poppyfrost was crying now, her eyes filled with pain as the last kit came out.

Jayfeather nipped the sac and the kit didn't move, it didn't breath and the little body was lifeless. "And a dead tom..."

Berrynose let out a wail. "My kit!" He pushed Jayfeather out of the way and he exited the den.

The queen was breathing heavily. "The she-kit's name is Honeykit," she mewed automatically and I remembered her sister-from the elders' stories-, Honeyfern who died by a snake bite.

A white-and-brown tom was next to her belly and Berrynose mewed, "The tom's name is Smokekit." He glanced at his mother, Daisy who blinked at him sadly.

I stared at the cream-and-white colored tom that had bright blue eyes. His lifeless body made me feel sorrow. He hadn't even seen the nursery, he was born dead and I morned him, even if I wasn't related to Berrynose I was related to Poppyfrost and my heart ached with sorrow and pain for the tom.

"Do you want to get him out of here?" Poppyfrost mewed weakly, looking at me.

"Y-yes.." I felt like someone was choking me as I picked up the kit and padded into the clearing. I set him down and licked his pelt gently, my eyes watering.

Whitewing padded up to me. "What're you doing with that kit?"

"He's dead, mom," I whispered and I heard the own pain in my voice.

Suddenly, the kit stirred and I gasped. "Jayfeather!" I yelled. "He's alive! The kit is alive!" I yowled and the medicine cat padded towards me.

Jayfeather nudged the tom and he let out a mew. "Bring him to the nursery," he commanded me. "Poppyfrost must nurse him with her milk."

I nodded and picked him up, bring my relative to the nursery I set him down by Poppyfrost's belly. "He's alive," I told her as he began to suckle.

Berrynose looked at me, his eyes full of love. "C-can we call him Shrewkit?" he asked and his mate nodded.

Exiting the nursery I bumped into Dovepaw. "I don't want to fight, Ivypaw," she mewed. "Can we please talk?"

"We can't always-" I was cut off by a loud screech and I looked behind Dovepaw to see Birchfall, on the ground, his body was stiff and he was breathing heavily.

Dovepaw followed my gaze, gasping she raced over and I followed. "D-dad?"

The clearing was silent and Brightheart sat beside him, her face was motionless as she watched him fight for air, fight for us and fight for life. The trees barley made a noise as he stopped moving and stopped breath and his eyes closed.

"Daddy!" I screeched, burying my head in his fur, his heartbeat was gone and he was dead.

"Ivypaw." Brambleclaw drew me away from him and Lionblaze walked Dovepaw away. "He's in a better place," my mentor told me.

"What happened to him?" I asked, my eyes glued onto his body as Mousefur, Purdy and Longtail sat him up.

He sighed. "Remember when we went to fight ShadowClan? Well Birchfall was fighting and I saw him get bit in the stomach... I thought he'd went to Jayfeather but apparently he didn't... He died from bloodloss."

"Who was it?" I growled, looking at my mentor.

His face fell to his paws as he replied, "Ratscar.. It was Ratscar. But he's an excellent fighter. Probably the best of all the Clans. Birchfall should've known better than to fight him." Brambleclaw's head didn't move.

If he's the best fight then I'll train and train until I can avenge my father's death. I won't give up until I know he's dead! I vowed to myself and then padded past the deputy and into the aprpentices den where I curled up next to Dovepaw and fell into a deep sleep.

"Hello Ivypaw!" A gray tabby tom stood infront of me, his yellow eyes shining.

My eyes squinted at him. "Who're you?"

He laughed. "I'm Darkstripe. I'm here to help you avenge your father's will train with me until you can destroy Ratscar!"

We were in a dark forest. There was no stars, no moons only trees and mud and it smell of death but I was willing to do anything to destroy Ratscar. "Teach me," I commanded.

Darkstripe was soon showing me the most advanced, hardest moves he knew like the Hold And Enemy Collapse moev where you leap onto an enemies back, and hold their head with your forepaws and use your hindpaws to knock their hindlegs out from under them, making them collapse to the ground.

I'd mastered it when Darkstripe paused. "Now you must learn the Killing Bite. One of the most hardest, advanced moves you'll ever see." Suddenly a new cat appeared. He was a gray tom with a white face and he faced Darkstripe.

Darkstripe leaped up and behind him, on his back and turned around pretending to hit him on the back of the neck and Thistleclaw yowled and fell to the ground.

"That is called the Killing Bite, use it as soon as you see Ratscar," Darkstripe informed me.

I dipped my head. "Thank you for the moves."

Something kicked me and my eyes flicked open, looking around I realized it was only Dovepaw stirring in her nest.

I stood up and exited the den quickly, entering the clearing I looked up at the sun, seeing it was close to dawn I sat down and began to lick my fur, making it straight and clean I stopped at Brambleclaw entered the clearing.

"Battle training?" he asked, approaching me with a large smile.

"Sure," I snickered though truthfully I wanted to shove my claws down his throat and rip out his heart.

His smile disappeared. "Are you okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Define 'okay'." My eys followed Thornclaw as he padded across the clearing towards the nursery, carrying a plump squirrel.

"Look Ivypaw, I know you're upset about your dad dying but you have to focus on your training," Brambleclaw mewed worriedly.

My eyes narrowed at him. "Upset? Upset doesn't even come close to what I feel about this death!"

He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I really am, but its time that you moved on."

"Like Dovepaw?" My eyes flicked to my sister who padded up to Spiderleg she purred something and the tom bursted into laughter. "I'm not like her and I never will be."

"Ivypaw!" Brambleclaw snapped. "She's found a way to cope with it. Now it's your turn or the Clan will begin to turn against you." He shook his head and walked away.

I looked at the ground, my paws hurt already and I hadn't even left camp.

"Do you want to go hunting?" Thornclaw's voice made me jumped and I looked up at him.

"I prefer battle training. Do you mind?" I smiled at him and then led the way to the sandy hollow that was located at the back of camp.

Standing in the middle, the sun warm on my back and my paws sinking into the sand I knew Birchfall would want me to avenge him, but for mow I could put it off. Or could I?

Thornclaw padded in, looking at me he laughed, his eyes shining. "We are training right?"

A light breeze went through my fur and I stood there, enjoying it. The leaves rustled and Thornclaw padded closer, his smile getting wider as he stopped and licked my ear.

"You're a good friend, Thornclaw," I purred and my eyes closed.

His golden brown fur blowing in the wind. "I try."

My eyes flicked back open and I tackled him and we tussled in the sand until he pinned me down.

"Now what?" I growled at him with a grin.

Thornclaw's eyes flashed. "You've been different since Birchfall's death. I don't know if I like this Ivypaw."

"I don't know if I like her either..." I admitted. "But Birchfall was my father and he can't go unavenged."

He let out a laugh. "I promise I can help you with that.." He got off my and shook his pelt. "But you have to talk to Brambleclaw and I'm due on a patrol."

I followed him back to camp and when we entered Smokekit, Honeykit and Shrewkit raced in front of us and Sandstorm and Firestar were sharing a mouse under the Highledge and Poppyfrost and Berrynose were watching their kits.

Brambleclaw padded up to me. "Hunting time?" he asked, flicking his tail impatiently.

"Yes please!" I mewed eagerly and he exited camp. "Bye Thornclaw!" I purred to him and quickly followed Brambleclaw's tail that was sticking out.

"What can you smell?" he asked, pausing by a small twoleg path.

I smelled the air. "A faint scent of twoleg, dogs, a very faint scent of fox, squirrel and mouse."

He nodded. "You go after that squirrel, I'll find that mouse!" Then he trotted off.

Wounding my way into the forest I stopped, spotting that dumb squirrel. I got down low and then lunged, tackling it I bit its neck, ending its life I purred as Brambleclaw padded into the clearing with a mouse.

Suddenly I was standing on the Island and a large white tom approached me, his eyes shining.

"Hello Ivypaw. I am Whitestorm," he purred and then blood was gushing from everywhere, screeching of cats could be heard. "The thorn's claw will wrap around ivy and brambles must snap them." He disappeared.

I started after and then I was back with Brambleclaw. The thorn's claw will wrap around ivy and brambles must snap them, I thought, absolutely terrified.


End file.
